Flutterbad
by Nall.TWK
Summary: Fluttershy pays a visit to Sugarcube Corner for some magical cupcakes but is met with great disappointment when she finds out that supplies have run short. To kill time she sets out to visit some of her friends. Will Fluttershy ever get her cupcakes?


Flutterbad

by Nall TWK 子猫ナル

Reviewed and Edited by:

ShadowPhoenix101 & Dimar

It was a gray and gloomy day in Ponyville. Snow fell from the gray clouds, covering every bit of ground, trees and rooftops. Fluttershy was out fluttering happily. She had a craving for magical cupcakes. Cupcakes laced with something...magical. Fluttershy could hardly wait. She landed gracefully on the snow covered ground, and trotted excitedly to the entrance of the Sugarcube Corner. She shoved the doors open with her hoof, causing them to swing violently, and hit the wall.

"'Sup Bitches! The great and amazing Fluttershy stands before you! Bask in the incredible sexiness of my glorious presence!" Fluttershy's sudden abrupt entrance gave everypony a startle. Rarity and Twilight were off to the side chatting, that was until Fluttershy made her sudden appearance. Pinkie Pie was behind the counter. When she saw Fluttershy, she gave a wide smile, happy and excited to see one of her friends, as she usually was. That is, when she wasn't doubting her friends like that one time. Fluttershy hurriedly trotted over to Pinkie Pie, with a look of eagerness on her face.

"Pinkie, my friend. Take me upstairs to your room and show me some of your 'magic' cupcakes," Fluttershy said, with a wide grin.

"Hi Fluttershy," Pinkie shouted, jumping up and down with joy and excitement. "I'm sorry, but I just ate the last batch. Oh look! Did you see that? The light was just moving! Wooooah!" Pinkie Pie was looking up at one of the overhead lights, giggling.

Fluttershy's grin disappeared. Her look of eagerness changed to a glare. When Pinkie Pie looked back down at Fluttershy, she wasn't sure, but she thought she saw an eye twitching, somewhat.

"You...what?" Fluttershy responded with a sudden change of tone in her voice. "And you didn't leave any for me!?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted any. Usually the only other pony who asks is the Dude, and that's only after he supplies me the special ingredient, which he gets from who-knows-where."

Fluttershy's death glare remained unchanged. "What in the name of Celestia gave you the fucking idea I wouldn't want any magic cupcakes. I love magic cupcakes. Angel and I were going to share them together, and watch a shitty B-movie about sharks, laughing our asses off, higher than the cloud that arrogant blue pegasus bitch lives on. And you...you just eat every last fucking one...all by your fucking self…you fucking selfish Earth pony BITCH!" Fluttershy was breathing heavily.

Pinkie Pie lowered her head, her pony ears folded down. She had a nervous look on her. She had no idea Fluttershy would blow up at her like that, much less even ask for any of her magic cupcakes. She tried to respond, but couldn't. She was at a loss of words.

"Fluttershy, are you okay? What's gotten into you?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy turned her head to Twilight, and then walked over, staring Twilight down. Her face only an inch from Twilight's.

"Oh, you're asking if I'm okay? Do I look I'm okay? Listen to me you pathetic, lonely, book obsessed, high and mighty little-princess dragon-fucking whore! This does not concern you. So why don't you go prance back to your petty little magic library, and write one of your silly pathetic letters to Celestia about your lack of real friends, and your sexual frustration from not getting enough from your fuck buddy dragon." As Fluttershy finished the last word of her vulgar and insulting statement, she gave Twilight a harsh shove with her hoof, causing Twilight to step back a few hooves.

"Hey!" shouted Twilight. A concerned Rarity then quickly stepped in.

"Fluttershy," Rarity began. "Have you gone mad? You're not being yourself. You're being...a Flutterbitch." Rarity gasped in shock at what she just said. She could not believe she would ever have to say such a thing about Fluttershy. Yet it was all too true. Fluttershy's hostility astounded everypony in the shop.

Fluttershy responded, "Oh, do you have a problem with that? Does it bother you that I have any real sense in this miserable worthless shithole of a podunk village? Let me tell you something, you snobby, worthless piece of shit wanna-be-fancy sad excuse of a fashion designer. Your dresses are fucking shit. The only reason any-fucking-pony wears them is because they're too fucking poor to afford any REAL dresses. If you really want to make anypony happy, you should go jump off the fucking Manehatten bridge!"

Rarity gasped, mouth trembling. She broke into tears, and ran outside, sobbing dramatically.

"Rarity, wait!" Twilight followed.

Before focusing her attention back to Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy took notice of a big, heavy, bulky tube TV on a nearby table. The flickering screen was showing what looked like a cartoon boy wearing black boots, a black trenchcoat, and big glasses, with a ridiculously big head, and scythe-like hair. There was also a mostly human, anthropomorphic dragon-like dimar girl. The two had their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close, kissing passionately. In the background was what looked like the room of a love hotel with a heart shaped bed.

"What the fuck is this shit? Are you still living in the nineties? That shit is dead. Haven't you heard of ten eighty P?" Fluttershy proceeded to give the TV a harsh buck with her back hooves, sending the TV flying, crashing into the wall, then landing on the floor. The TV made a glorious shattering sound with sparks of electricity flying in various directions. Fluttershy then walked over to a distressed Pinkie Pie who was now hiding behind the counter, curled up in a corner, her pony ears completely folded down.

"P-please...Fluttershy...just l-leave," Pinkie said, nearly in tears.

"Okay, so you don't have the cupcakes. But you do have the special ingredient. Just give me the special ingredient, and I can roll that shit up myself and just smoke it."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't have any-"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT," screamed Fluttershy. "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!? SHOW IT TO ME, YOU PINK PONY BITCH!"

The frightened pink pony quivered in fear. She had nothing to offer to the enraged yellow pegasus, which further terrified her.

"T-the Dude," Pinkie whimpered. "H-he w-won't...be i-i-in until t-tomorrow. P-please Fluttershy. Y-you're freaking me out."

Fluttershy sighed. "Well Pinkie. It seems you are of no use to me. You are nothing more than a miserable Earth pony with no life, living in the upstairs of a shitty bakery, with a hideously fuck ugly toothless alligator. Well, it looks like if I want something, I'll have to get it myself...You know what I think of this place, Pinkie?"

"W-what," Pinkie choked, with tears running down her upset pony face.

"This…" Fluttershy went full on Flutterrage, and bucked the glass display of the counter, causing it to shatter. Pinkie Pie shrieked, and pushed herself against the corner, panicked and terrified. The yellow pegasus had lost it.

"AND THIS!" Fluttershy screamed, smashing the shelves and throwing desserts.

"AND THIS!" Violently bucking at tables and chairs, knocking them over.

"AND THIS!" Throwing down pictures and crushing the frames. She then proceeded to buck at walls and corners, putting holes in them.

Pinkie Pie winced at every noise she heard, covering her ears, closing her eyes. When will she stop? When will she go away?

The bakery was now a complete wreck, shattered bits of glass and various desserts all over the floor. Tables and chairs turned over, and holes in the walls. Oh, and the TV, wherever that came from. Nopony would be watching TV anytime soon.

Fluttershy took notice of a perfectly made chocolate cream pie, still set on a random shelf.

"And do you want to know what I think about you, Pinkie Pie?"

"P-...please, Fluttershy," Pinkie cried, sniffling, and shaking.

Fluttershy proceeded to grab the pie, and walked over to Pinkie. She then smeared the pie all over Pinkie's face. Fluttershy proceeded to run her tongue across the side of Pinkie's face, working its way into her folded ear. The tip of Fluttershy's tongue met the tip of the Pinkie's ear. Yummy. Fluttershy was done licking. The taste of whipped cream, bits of chocolate, and Pinkie's fur left Fluttershy with a sense of satisfaction. The distressed pink pony whimpered and shook violently the whole time. She wondered when it would be over.

"Well, I do like the pie. I will give you that." Fluttershy then proceeded towards the exit. Before making her leave, she quickly added, "you know...maybe today won't be such a bad day afterall. Maybe I don't need any magic cupcakes. Maybe today, I can find other ways to amuse myself. Well Pinkie, I must be off." Fluttershy made her way to the exit and fluttered away, leaving a disconcerted Pinkie Pie curled up on the floor. A great feeling of relief washed over her, knowing Fluttershy was finally gone. Still upset at what had occurred she broke down crying. She bawled loudly, a fountain of tears running from her eyes, forming a puddle.

Twilight quickly stepped in. "Fluttershy! We need to t- ...Oh my Celestia, what just happened?" Hearing Pinkie's sobs, Twilight hurriedly rushed over. She saw the poor pink pony sobbing sobbingly, covered in bits of chocolate cream pie.

"Pinkie Pie, are you okay? What happened to you?" She sat next to Pinkie Pie, extending one of her wings. She wrapped her arms and wing around Pinkie, holding her close, offering as much comfort as she could. Twilight's comfort calmed Pinkie Pie, turning her sobs into quiet infrequent whimpers.

"I don't know what happened," Pinkie sniffled. "Everything was great. Everypony was happy. But then Fluttershy wanted magic cupcakes. I didn't know she wanted magic cupcakes! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTED! Why did I eat the magic cupcakes? Why did I have to be such a selfish pony?" Pinkie Pie was hysterical, and talking frantically, and almost too quickly for Twilight to understand.

"It's okay Pinkie. Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'll help you get this mess cleaned up, and I'll make sure Fluttershy isn't allowed back in here anymore. I can get other ponies to pitch in, too. I don't know what's gotten into Fluttershy, but she and I are going to have a long talk. I might even need Celestia's help."

* * *

The sun finally revealed itself, melting some of the snow, turning it into slush. By then the sun was already further west. A few clouds here and there still lurked the sky. Fluttershy was still upset that she couldn't get her magic cupcakes. She needed something to make her day worthwhile. She had one thing in mind. She was making her way to Sweet Apple Acres.

During her flight, she was spotted by Discord. Discord followed, and caught up.

"Fluttershy, my friend," Discord began, "I do hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was feeling a bit thirsty, and nopony in Ponyville will-"

"Go fuck yourself," Fluttershy shouted loudly as she picked up speed, ditching Discord.

"Oh dear," Discord said to himself as he watched the yellow pegasus disappear. "I wonder what's gotten into that girl."

* * *

After arriving, Flutershy knocked on the door of Applejack's home. There was an answer.

"Well howdy there, Fluttershy. Ah sure wasn't expectin' ya."

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry to disturb you, but I had an awful day, and I need somepony to talk to." For the first time, Fluttershy actually sounded like Fluttershy. But surprisingly, it was fake. She was putting on a show.

"Ah really? Ah'm sorry to hear that. Well, ya' know you're always welcome here anytime, Fluttershy. Come on in."

Fluttershy followed Applejack inside. Big Mac and Granny Smith were sitting at the dining room table, sipping tea. Fluttershy made herself comfortable and sat down next to them.

"Me and the family were just fixin' up some apple tea. We wanted Apple Bloom to join us, but the silly filly is out with her friends on a mission to find their cutie marks."

Fluttershy was glad to hear that Apple Bloom was gone. She didn't want the presence of some bratty filly further ruining her day.

"Would ya' like somethin' to drink, Fluttershy? We're havin' tea, but you're welcome to anything."

"Cider," Fluttershy said, lacking emotion in her tone.

"Alrighty, just sit tight and ah'll fix ya' up some of my fresh homemade cider."

"Hard cider…"

"Uh, okay. Ah've got some of that too. Give me one sec."

Fluttershy stared blankly across the long wooden table. Big Mac was sitting at the other corner, to Fluttershy's left, closest to the wall. Granny Smith was at the opposite end of Big Mac. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a little out of place. She wasn't used to being a guest at other homes with other families. But it didn't matter much to her so long as she could have her cider. She desperately wanted hard cider, and a lot of it, to fix her bad day. She was still pissed at that pink pony bitch for so inconsiderately snarfing all the magic cupcakes. What a fucking pig, Fluttershy thought. She wondered how the scrawny bitch never put on any weight.

Applejack returned with a mug full of delicious hard cider. Fluttershy's pony ears perked up, as Applejack set the mug on the table. Fluttershy gazed delightfully at the masterpiece standing before her. The clear amber liquid. A true work of art.

"There ya' go. Finest cider in Ponyville. Hope ya' enjoy it."

"Oh I will indeed." Fluttershy picked up the mug and started downing the cider. The sweet smooth taste running down her tongue and throat was like an orgasm to her mouth. Before she knew it, the glass was completely empty.

"More…"

"Wow, you must be pretty thirsty. Ah' haven't seen anypony drink that fast before. Ah'll be right back."

"I used to know a pony who could drink like that," Granny Smith rambled. "Quite the stallion he was I tell ya'."

Fluttershy ignored Granny Smith, eagerly awaiting her second glass of cider. _If somepony would throw that old lady from a train, I would be so thankful. I would even go as far as shove their ex off of a cruise ship just to show my appreciation. Criss Cross, man. Seriously, I just want some fucking booze._

"Here ya' go Fluttershy." Applejack set another mug of cider on the table. Fluttershy gazed at it, almost hypnotized. Before anypony could speak, she quickly downed the whole thing. She was still not feeling a buzz. Not quite yet. _For the love of fucking Celestia. Why won't this stupid body work this alcohol into my system. I want to get fucking hammered_.

"More…"

"Wow. You must love our cider. Ah' always knew we made good cider, but you just can't get enough. Uh, Big Mac, would you be a sport and get another glass of cider for Fluttershy?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded politely, stood up and left, taking the empty mug with him.

"Well everypony," Granny Smith began. "Much as I'd love to stay, I'm gettin' a little sleepy-eyed. I think I'll go relax for a bit. Was nice seein' ya' Fluttershy." Granny Smith stood up and walked over to her rocking chair, and sat down.

"Okay Granny. Take it easy," said Applejack.

_Yes, that old hag left. Thank fucking Celestia,_ Fluttershy thought.

Applejack went ahead and took Granny Smith's original seat.

"So Fluttershy," Applejack began. "What happened to ya'? You said your day wasn't goin' well?"

"Oh. Well, today is Angel's birthday," she lied. "I thought it would be nice to get him a cake, made special, just for him. I really wanted do so something special for the little sweetie. So I asked Pinkie Pie if she could help. The poor girl seemed stressed, and told me she was tied up, and couldn't bake anything. And well, I really, really wasn't trying to bother her. But I asked if Mr. and Mrs. Cake could help out when they came back. And I'm not sure what happened, but she got really upset, and started yelling at me, using horrible words."

Big Mac returned with Fluttershy's third mug of cider, and politely set it on the table.

"Oh, thank you Big Mac," Fluttershy said sweetly, sounding like Fluttershy for once. Big Mac nodded with a smile, and returned to his spot.

"Oh mah' word, that's terrible," said Applejack. "Did somethin' else happen?"

"Well," Fluttershy started working on her third mug, slowly this time. "She said all of these awful things. And then she went crazy. She took a pie, and put it all over her face, and started breaking everything, and throwing things around. She even broke her TV. Oh she was so proud of that TV when the Doctor gave it to her as a gift. I just felt terrible. I didn't know the poor thing was so stressed. And well, I was so frightened, and upset, I started crying, asking her to stop. But she had me in a corner, and was yelling at me, and saying these awful things. I really didn't mean to upset her."

Fluttershy looked at her half empty mug. She had been working on it, taking sips in between sentences. _How much fucking longer do I have to act like this. It's fucking killing me. I'm just trying to get fucking shitfaced, and here I am trying to feed these Earth ponies some bullshit about that pink pony bitch. Actually, why the fuck am I acting like this?_

"Oh dear. Ah'm so sorry to hear that. Ah' hope you're alright. If ya' want, I have some freshly baked pies you could take home. It's not a cake, but, ah' hope it's not too much of a disappointment for Angel."

"Oh, that's very kind of you."

"Aw, it's nothin'...Call me crazy, but Ah' can't help but wonder what got into that girl."

"Well. She's been eating those magic cupcakes. I think it might be doing something to her little pony head."

"Well, ya' wouldn't think a little harmless wacky hay would make her flip like that would ya'?" Applejack was now met with some skepticism, not wanting to doubt Fluttershy's story, but something wasn't adding up.

"Well, she always seemed a bit messed up in the head."

"Ah' still can't for the life of me figure what would cause her to act out like that."

Fluttershy was sick to death of holding back. She couldn't take being Miss Nice Shy anymore. She had enough. She was going to drink her cider, and she was going to say whatever the fuck she wanted.

"Hmm. Well, it's probably just that time of the month. Crazy bitch is PMSing, you know."

Applejack was taken aback. She wasn't sure if she just heard Fluttershy say what she thought she heard. Her only response was a nervous chuckle, followed by, "C'mon Fluttershy, let's be reasonable. Ah'm sure me and you both know what that's like. We struggle with that as much as any other mare. Every month."

"Of course. I can tell you, you wouldn't want to sleep in my bed right now. But what I'm saying is, that pink pony is fucked up enough as it is. Put a period after that, and the crazy bitch would totally lose her shit."

"But come on Fluttershy. You're tellin' me now, after all these months, she would just wreck her bakery, includin' her TV the Doctor gave her, that she treasured so much, all because of that?"

"Hey! If you think I'm making this shit up, You can ask anypony else. Twilight and Rarity were there. They couldn't believe the shit they were seeing."

"No, ah' don't mean that. Ah'm just sayin' ah' think somethin' else might be goin' on. Maybe she was seein' somepony and they broke up."

"Hmph. I can't imagine anypony who would want to date somepony as mental as her." Fluttershy finished the mug of cider. "More cider." She wasn't quite there yet, but she was feeling a buzz going on.

Applejack sighed. "Hold on."

"Make it two."

"Oh for the love of Celestia, ah'll just get the damn pitcher."

"Sweeeeet," Fluttershy said with a wide grin.

Applejack left, and shortly came back with a massive pitcher of cider.

"Hoo boy, what a behemoth," Applejack said, setting the pitcher down in front of Fluttershy. "If you can finish that, ah'll personally sign over this whole farm."

Fluttershy fixated on the clear glowing amber. So vivid. So exquisite. So breathtaking. So...orgasmic. It was almost turning her on. Almost.

"Applejack, not only could I kiss you, I could...do things to you. You have made me the happiest pony in all of Equestria." Fluttershy started gulping down the cider, already leaving a partial emptiness in the pitcher. Fluttershy was now in the feeling good and happy level of drunkenness.

Applejack chuckled. "Well don't ya' be gettin' wrong ideas there."

"Aww, and I was hoping for a little pony fun. That would have made my day complete."

"Ehehe, well, ya' know ah' always liked ya as a friend."

"Friends...If we were lovers, could we still be friends? If we are friends, could we still love each other, the way lovers do, free of commitment? Or...would we then simply be fuckbuddies? The Magic of Friendship. A magic I have yet to fully comprehend."

Fluttershy sipped on her cider. There was a moment of awkward silence. The kind of awkward silence that occurs when ponies engage in a conversation, and out of the blue, the conversation comes to an abrupt stop. Applejack was met with great confusion. Fluttershy, one of the Mane Six, Element of Kindness, doesn't understand friendship?

Fluttershy worked on her cider some more. She was feeling pretty good.

"Say Applejack. Are you seeing anypony? Heehee."

"Can't say that ah' am. Been real busy here. Somepony's gotta buck them apples, y'know."

"I seeeee. Is there somepony you like?"

"Hehe, well. There is somepony ah' had an eye on. But...ah' don't feel too comfortable sayin'."

"Oooh. A secret crush. Heehee. Could you give me a hint?"

"Ah' really don't feel comfortable with it."

"Aw c'mon. Just give me a letter! Does it start with an A? A B? What's his cutie mark? Oh wait. Is it a girl?"

"Ah'm sorry, ah' really can't talk about it."

"Aww. I really wanted to knooow. I'm a sad pony now."

Applejack wasn't comfortable talking about her crush on the Doctor. He was indeed a handsome charming pony. Though it wasn't really that much of a crush. Yet it did spark some jealousy when he decided to give Pinkie Pie a TV. Why did Pinkie Pie get a TV? Applejack would have liked a TV. It could have been something to relax to after a hard day of bucking apples from trees. Though she was rather fascinated when he mentioned something he referred to as the Internet. The Internet, a place filled with so many wonders. And so many cats. How could there be that many cats?

The cider was already halfway to the bottom of the pitcher. Fluttershy felt completely numb. Everything around her almost seemed unreal. She felt great.

As an attempt to flee from the subject of Applejack's meaningless crush, Applejack decided to ask about Fluttershy's love interests.

"So, Fluttershy. Is there anypony you're interested in. Ah' mean, besides me, eheh." Why did she say that last part she wondered.

"Oh. Well. Nopony in particular. But I do get around, heehee. I'm a loner to the end. A rebel. Fuck love. Who needs love when you can make love? If you know what mean. I would have shown the Doctor some love, but he gave that pink pony bitch a TV. I mean, what the fuck? Why didn't I get a TV? Well, not that I really wanted that one, anyway. I just borrow Derpy's glorious ten eighty p beauty. Such a lusty screen. Imagine the clop you could watch on that. Pinkie just has a four eighty i tube. Who the fuck watches those anymore? I would only stare at that flickering mess of sixty half frames per second to play a retro Super Ponycom game. Like the one with that lunatic clown who actually fucks up the world, and then sits up in his tower of debris, casting lasers from the heavens on defenseless towns. Man, was he an amazing villain. Destruction and chaos. So sexy. I wish he was a playable character. Discord's got nothin' on him. I would totally take the opportunity to fuck everypony's shit up. But of course, then the 'heroes' would try to fuck my shit up. But what are heroes anyway? Do they really know right from wrong? Or are they just high and mighty self righteous chosen ones set on some linear path, simply to 'defeat' some 'bad' guy?"

"Ehehehe, well ah' never thought of it like that. But Ah' am thinkin' you've had a lot to drink, Fluttershy," Applejack said with a nervous laugh.

"A lot? I haven't had enough. I might need another pitcher. I want to make this night count."

"Uh, Ah'm sure you'll have reached your limit once you finish that pitcher, if ya' haven't already reached your limit."

"We'll see."

Fluttershy took notice of the handsome red pony sitting next to her. He was looking good. She proceeded to lean over to him, drunkenly, tilting her head.

"Soooo, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nnope," Big Mac said shaking his head.

"Oooh, heeheehee. Oh! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nnope." Big Mac had a more irritable tone in his voice.

"I seeeee. Well there must be somepony you like."

"Nnope"

"Well, If you're not with anypony," Fluttershy started giggling. "There's always a certain yellow pegasus who could uh...heehee, show you a good time."

"Nnope." Big Mac looked more annoyed than ever. He stood up and began walking away. Fluttershy was met with some frustration.

"Well if you're not fucking anypony, then who are you fucking? Your sister?"

Big Mac snarled, and quickly turned around, stomping toward Fluttershy. As he opened his mouth, ready to speak, Applejack quickly stepped in front of him, putting her hoof on his shoulder.

"Woah, easy there big guy." Applejack then turned to Fluttershy. "Uh, Fluttershy, what's gotten into you? This doesn't sound like you at all. Even if you're drunk, this still isn't how you'd act."

"Hey, hey. I don't care if you two have a thing going on. You know what they always say. Incest is best, right? You sibling ponies wanna fuck? Go at it. I'll even sit here and watch. I love a good show."

Applejack was now met with a great deal of concern as to how this pegasus was acting. It was bewildering. She wasn't sure how to deal with her anymore.

"Uh, Fluttershy. Ah' think maybe you had a little too much to drink. Ah' don't wanna be rude or nothin', but ah' think it might be a good time to call it a night."

The door suddenly opened, and Apple Bloom came trotting in excitedly. In her mouth she was carrying what looked like papers with drawings on them. She set them on the table.

"Well howdy there little sis. We've been waitin' for ya'. Me and the family were havin' some tea. How was your day?"

"Hey, sis! Guess what. Me and the girls went to an art convention. We got to do a lot of drawing. We did some drawings of ponies, some houses, and some landscaping. We didn't get our cutie marks, but we had so much fun. Do you wanna see?"

"Of course ah' do. Ya' know Ah' always love seein' your work. While you're at it, would you like me to fix ya' some tea?"

"That would be great!"

"Alright. Hang tight."

As Applejack left the room, Apple Bloom eagerly scattered some of her drawings around the table to show Applejack. This annoyed Fluttershy a great deal. The presence of Apple Bloom was killing Fluttershy's buzz. She really wanted that little filly brat to leave. Fluttershy tried not to think about the added annoyance, and continued to sip on her cider.

Applejack returned with a cup of tea, and set it on the table. She took notice of the artwork, and found them to be genuinely impressive.

"Apple Bloom, these drawings are great," Applejack said praisingly. "You're showing a lot of talent here. If you keep it up, you might just get your cutie mark early on." Applejack smiled and affectionately ruffled her little sister's head mane. Apple Bloom giggled, enjoying the affection and praise from her big sister. She was so happy and felt a great sense of achievement. She felt she was closer yet to receiving her cutie mark.

"Thanks Sis! My favorite is this mountain I drew outside of Ponyville. I really like how the trees turned out."

Fluttershy glanced at the drawing, unimpressed. The only acknowledgement she had to offer was, "hmph."

"Hey Fluttershy! Do you wanna see? The mountain I drew is around where you live."

"I just want my booze," Fluttershy grumblingly answered.

"Wait, I thought you normally drank tea. That's what we're drinking."

Fluttershy quickly turned her head to Apple Bloom, giving a look of intimidation. For that moment, she almost seemed sober. But only for that moment. Apple Bloom was taken aback a little. She wondered if Fluttershy was mad at her. But that wouldn't have made sense to her. Fluttershy is a kind, loving, and deeply caring pony.

"Well guess what you little brat," proceeded Fluttershy. "Fluttershy doesn't want tea. Fluttershy wants to get shitfaced. So why don't you shut the fuck up, sit your ass down, and drink your goddamn TEA! And then go fuck off to your room to scribble another piece of smeared dog shit, mixed with vomit and cat piss just so you can later present it as what YOU so /laughably/ like to call a mountain with trees, just so your bitch of an older sister slash mother can blatantly lie to you about what a great job you did. Yeah. That'll get you your fuckin' cutie mark, kid. Well, guess what. The only cutie mark I see on you is a fucking splotch of fecal waste, just there to reveal to the world what a fucking utterly worthless filly you are!" Fluttershy made herself loud and clear. She was almost shouting at the end.

Everypony could not grasp the true cruelty of Fluttershy's hateful speech. They were in a complete mental BSOD. Pony．sys has encountered problems and needs to shut down. They couldn't believe what Fluttershy had just said to the little filly.

Apple Bloom's feelings of joy and happiness were shattered. Fluttershy, of all ponies, hated her artwork. Not only did Fluttershy hate her drawings, but hated her as well. Apple Bloom now felt she would never be good at anything. She would never get her cutie mark. She would continue to be bullied and teased for the rest of her life. She really did feel utterly worthless, with no purpose whatsoever.

The now emotionally broken filly's lips were trembling. Her eyes watery. She wanted to hold in her tears. But she couldn't. The poor filly went into a complete meltdown. She broke down into tears, running to her bedroom, screaming. In her room were sounds of loud thuds, banging, crashing, and shattering. It sounded as though she was breaking everything in sight, causing an even bigger catastrophe than what Fluttershy had caused in Sugarcube Corner.

"I don't like anypony using that language," shouted Granny Smith.

"Fluttershy," shouted Applejack. "Have you lost your everlovin' mind? That's mah' little sister you're talkin' to. She's just a little filly for Celestia's sake."

"She's a spoiled brat. The little pissant had to learn the truth. Do you really think that little simple minded horse has any real talent besides bucking apples from trees, if you would even call that a talent. Hah! What a fucking laugh. You Earth ponies are a fucking joke."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT," screamed Applejack, overcome by a sudden anger and rage she never felt before in her life. She stomped over to Fluttershy, butting heads, and gave a glare that could scare death itself. "Okay, you listen here," she whispered. "Ah' don't know what in the world has gotten into you. But that is no way to talk to mah' little sister. Ah' swear so help me Celestia, if you don't get the fuck out of here right now, ah'll personally fuck you up so bad you will never, EVER, fly or walk out of here, ever again. You got that? You need to leave. Now."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac gave a stern look at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy for the first time felt a little scared, and lost some of her confidence. It really looked like Applejack wanted to kill her. She never saw anypony so angry. For a brief moment, she almost felt like she could relate to how Pinkie Pie felt, when she bullied her. But only for that moment. Fluttershy was still so shitfaced she couldn't give much a fuck.

The two siblings started escorting Fluttershy outside, shoving her in the direction they wanted her to go, which of course was outside. Fluttershy, not ready to stop drinking, regained some of her confidence, and protested.

"Hey! Wait! I'm-hic-not done. I want moore. I'm-hic want more fuc-hic-king cider. You fucking assholes! Stop shoving me! So I hurt the little brat's feelings, big fucking whoop! Why don't you learn to take some fucking criticism you fucking dumbshit hillbilly redneck inbred fucktards!" Fluttershy's vulgar remark further angered Applejack. Applejack snarled, turned around, and bucked Fluttershy out the front door, sending her flying, and rolling as she made a harsh landing on the snow. As Fluttershy struggled to stand up, she saw Applejack at the front door.

"Get the fuck out and stay out! Ah' don't want you comin' back here! Not after the way you treated mah' little sister! Ah' mean it Fluttershy!" Applejack slammed the door shut, leaving Fluttershy outside, lying in the cold snow.

The sun was mostly gone, leaving just barely enough light to see anything. Nighttime had pretty much arrived. Fluttershy wanted to go back inside for more cider, but was rather enjoying the cold breeze blowing against her hot dehydrated body. With some struggle, she managed to stand back up on her hooves and start walking, still in some pain from the harsh kick she received from Applejack. Most of the pain was numbed by alcohol.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe Fluttershy won't come back to this shithole," she mumbled. "Maybe she and the Care Bears will take a fuckin' cruise to Las Pegasus. And you can drink your own goddamn cider."

Fluttershy felt a great sense of pressure in her bladder, from the excessive amount of cider she drank. Needing some relief, she started urinating on the front lawn of Applejack's home, melting the thin layer of snow and revealing some of the dead grass, as if to make some petty attempt at leaving one last "fuck you" message. The mixture of hot piss and cold slushy snow caused a buildup of what looked like steam or fog. After peeing, she felt a great relief.

Still shitfaced, she collapsed to the ground, lying in a mix of slush, dirt, grass, and urine. She now felt very ill from the excessive amount of alcohol in her body. The ungodly foul stench of her own piss made it worse. Everything she looked at was spinning, making her feel dizzy. She tried to close her eyes to forget the world spinning before her, but it only made things worse. She stared at the snow waiting for her sickness to pass, but the unease in her stomach only worsened.

Fluttershy was ready to throw up. She waited, wondering when she would. After what seemed like hours of agony, but was only a minute or so, she started retching, followed by puking. After puking, she tried to catch her breath, but then more puking occurred. Still trying to gasp for air, she puked a third time. After losing most of what she had eaten that day, Fluttershy felt some relief, but her head was now aching. Everything around her was still spinning, but not as much.

"Maybe I don't need any more cider," she groaned, feeling some regret from her excessive drinking.

Looking further ahead, she noticed a puddle of water. She was really dehydrated, and needed something to drink, badly. She crawled over to the puddle, slowly but surely. She sipped little at a time. She hardly noticed the taste of the mud, if mud has any taste. She only noticed how cold the water was, which made it harder to drink.

After some time, her head began to clear. She still had a good buzz going. But her day was not going well for her. She did not get any magic cupcakes. She got kicked out of Applejack's house. And the excessive amount of hard cider she drank made her sick. There was only one way she could save her day from being completely ruined. She spread her wings and took off. The only light left was the full moon and stars, obscured by some clouds.

* * *

After a moment of flying(and running into some trees) Fluttershy eventually arrived at Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Without bothering to knock, Fluttershy broke down the door with her front hoof, and waltzed on in. A surprised Rainbow Dash galloped out of her bedroom, and spotted what looked like Fluttershy to her. It was hard to tell. By now, Fluttershy's mane and tail were a mess of frizz and strands of hair standing out. Parts of her fur were covered by dry mud. Some parts showing minor scrapes and bruises.

"Uh, is that you Fluttershy?"

Without answering, Fluttershy soared over to Rainbow Dash, coming to a dead stop in front of her. Fluttershy stared right into Dash's eyes, panting heavily, her head touching Dash's muzzle.

"You...are going...to love me," Fluttershy said demandingly, seemingly peering into Dash's soul. Her eyes, yet welcoming, had a sheer look of insanity. Her grin, wide, and somewhat creepy. Dash's eyes widened, and her face showed a noticeable blush. Her wings slowly began rising.

It wasn't until some time later, the pegasi found themselves lying on Dash's bed. Fluttershy stared at the ceiling smoking what looked like a cigar, but wasn't.

"Uh, what just happened?" Dash asked rhetorically. "I...didn't think that was possible."

"The great and amazing skills of Fluttershy are not something that can be explained, but something that can only be experienced," Fluttershy said arrogantly.

The last however many hours of ponysex were indeed amazing. Full on Fluttergasm fantastic. An intense screaming climactic explosion of liquid rainbow. Taste the rainbow. Many methods nopony ever attempted. Hoof of Destiny. Wing of Sensation. Flight of Pegasex(They did it while flying). The list goes on. Oh yes, it was a night never to be forgotten.

Dash was was met with some feelings of guilt, and worry. She had no idea what to think. It was so sudden, and so unexpected. What the hell is going on? This isn't Fluttershy. Who is this pegasus? Dash felt exhausted, and thought of calling it a night.

Fluttershy sucked in as much smoke from the happy cigar as her lungs would allow. She held her breath in for as long as she could until she started coughing violently.

"Hey Dash, you should totally hit this shit. It'll get you good and fucked up, man."

"I'll...pass. Thanks."

"Oh look! Did you see that!? The ceiling. It just moved! Holy shit! Woooooooooah. This is so fucking unreal, man. Dude, I just saw a bat! Holy shit there's another one! Are we in bat country or something? Goddamn, what's in this thing?" Fluttershy giggled madly. "Hey Dash! We should totally play a videogame. You know, that one with the colt who wears a baseball cap. When you fight battles, there's this trippy background with all these weird colors and shit. But in the end, you fight this evil alien-like thing, and it says all this weird shit, and it's like, all fucked up." Fluttershy continued giggling like a mad pony. "Dash, you have to try some of this shit! I swear you'll feel higher than you've ever flown in your life."

"I'm sorry, I'm really not in the mood."

"Aw, c'mon. I can't smoke all this on my own."

"Uh. I think I'd just like to be alone with my thoughts for now."

"I see...Well, I suppose I should check up on Angel. The spoiled little pissant will probably be upset that I don't have any magic cupcakes to share with him. He'll probably think the whole thing was a lie. Oh well, he'll live. I do enough for the little shit as it is."

Fluttershy left the half smoked happy cigar on Dash's bedside stand.

"Hey, where did you get that anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Oh that? Well that greedy pink pony bitch didn't have any magic cupcakes because she selfishly ate them all. So I paid the Dude a visit for the special ingredient. That's all I really cared for anyway. It took a while to get anything from him. He wouldn't fess up at first. The fucker was lying, saying he didn't have any. But I knew he was keeping some stashed away. He's the Dude."

* * *

It so happened, Fluttershy had paid the Dude a visit after her unfortunate incident at Applejack's. She couldn't rely on that pink Earth pony bitch, so she had to get some Mare-E-Mane from somepony else.

"Where's the fuckin' ponyweed, Letrotski," Fluttershy had shouted. The Dude wouldn't cooperate at first, so Fluttershy had proceeded to pee on his rug, which was really upsetting to the Dude, as the rug really tied the room together. Still not getting an honest answer, Fluttershy had then proceeded to buck at his carriage, multiple times, screaming "YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS?"

After killing his car, she had then proceed to walk over to him, staring him down, more pissed off than ever.

"Do you see what happens when you fuck. a pony. in. the ass?"

By then the Dude did not know how to deal with this psycho pegasus bitch, and finally gave her his "cigar" which he was saving for a very special occasion. Fluttershy then couldn't help but feel a little guilt. Just a little. The Dude really didn't want to give up that cigar.

* * *

"Well Dash," said Fluttershy. "I'm going to take off now. Whenever you're in the mood for another amazing night with Fluttershy and want to experience new and exciting things, you know where to find me. Next time, I could show you a little trick I like to call the Fluttertongue. You'll be screaming Daring Do's name louder than you ever have before." Fluttershy gave Dash a wink, and then took off into the night, leaving an embarrassed Rainbow Dash staring blankly into nothing, blushing furiously.

* * *

It was unclear as to what caused Fluttershy's sudden change in personality and attitude. The next morning she was back to her normal, quiet, and timid self, but absolutely horrified at the things the other mane six were seemingly accusing her of. The only pony who kept quiet was Rainbow Dash. After countless days everypony could only conclude that Fluttershy was still Fluttershy, and eventually come to forgive her.

Twilight Sparkle speculated that Fluttershy may have tried to stare down a bad pony with a bad attitude, or perhaps even a human, causing a backfire. The Doctor even mentioned his suspicion of being followed after returning from his last journey. Rarity suggested a full moon played a role during that night. Applejack considered the possibility that Fluttershy was in heat. Pinkie Pie was certain Fluttershy just wanted magic cupcakes, and made an effort to keep an extra batch available from then on.

But in the end, nopony knew for certain what had happened. The day of Flutterbitch would continue to remain a mystery, buried deep beneath the seas of the Equestrian Ocean, never to be solved.


End file.
